Before the Fall of Moon
by VixieAngel
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have always had enough power to overcome all evil, but in the beginning they had very little power. Many events contributed to their power, and there is only one left to tell the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon, I just like to make stories. This tends to jump around a bit, but it will get clear once in the middle of the storyJ

Listen well to a story I was told long ago, started a slowly aging women. Her eyes were blue as ice, but gentle and beautiful as a summer's day. Many years ago, among the stars lived galaxies of grandeur and wealth. They were homes to the highest of wealth and prestige. It's a pity these people were to face of future lost and forgotten, except I who lives to tell their tale.

A galaxy known for its crystal waters of blue, and lush tropical forest, grew with the rage of inventors, spiriters, and getaways for the famous. This world was filtered with cutting edge technology, brilliance of fashion, and the peace of tranquility. A young girl full of energy and spirit lived among the highest of prestige; princess of the galaxy, Aquarius.

When she was born, she had no idea what her life would be like. As she grew, so did her passion for inventing. Before she was ten, she created useful inventions that made all water pure and rejuvenating. When she was twelve she found a mystic blue stone, she called it the lady of the lake. Only one hundred stones were found. She had the choice to keep the largest stone for herself, but she refused, and kept the one stone she first found. Her self artistically created a chocker with the stone as a focal point. From then on the girl wore her find, and fashioned her style to it. Once she had become eighteen she received a greater gift on the eve of her birth.

It was a restless night on the galaxy Aquarius. The wind rustled through the tropical trees, and stirred the waters slightly off their course. The young girl looked out among the star filled night. She dressed in a blue airy gown with sown crystal beads. Her golden blonde hair curled softly in the breeze. Her eyes were intensely green, and full of hope. Tomorrow she will go to the Moon Kingdome. This would be the first time she has left her galaxy. She was never allowed to leave with her mother and father, as they felt the travel was too dangerous for her. This time she was summoned by the Queen of the Moon, Serenity. There was little information to why she was summoned, but the only thing on her mind was the prince of Earth. Many times he had come to the parties, and often times they played as children, but soon there meeting grew further apart. There was not a moment she didn't think of him, and hoped that this trip will bring her to him.

The next night the girl was standing in the entry way to the grand ballroom of the Moon Palace. The girl walked gracefully into a large ballroom as her name was announced. She followed her parents down a long stairway, and bowed. They went to the right and watched the other guests of the party to be announced. The girl drifted in her mind, to her own cares. She never really cared for traditional things. They took too long, and formal. Her thoughts were broken when the man she played with had arrived. Prince Darien of Earth strolled on his own down the staircase followed by his most trusted soldiers. It took ever fiber of her being to not run to him. She knew it would be chaos if she did, but she wished the procession would soon be over, so she could do so. Time passed quickly, though to her it was eternity. At last she was able to relax, and she rushed to his side.

"Darien," she called as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shasa," Darien laughed as he hugged his childhood friend. It was an instant the two started a wild range a conversation. Not only were they catching up, but growing even closer together. It was in an instant they started to dance, as if no soul was around them. They dance on clouds of air, and smiled as if no sorrows ever touched their hearts. Magically they danced till they reached a balcony. It was silent for a moment. The stars looked much different on the moon then home. At this moment Shasa didn't miss home. She was with someone she truly cared, and was falling in love with. His dark eyes looked in her soul, and she felt a connection with the young prince.

"I wish we never parted for so long," Darien said with beautiful Earth charm. Shasa blushed as she agreed.

"Lets hope my age has let me travel more," Shasa said sweetly. There was silence only filled with the sounds of crickets. The air was still and quiet. In that moment a gentle kiss passed among lips. It was passion, and romance, a dream for a first to be like. Many kisses and dances were passed among the two. They seemed to be a match as children as well as now. Their future was in the stars and Shasa felt it. She would never forget this night nor allow this night to be the last meeting they have.

Once the party was over a soldier for the Moon Kingdome asked for Shasa to follow.

"I don't understand," Shasa gasped.

"You are to stay here, my daughter," Shasa's father seriously.

"But why," Shasa asked over and over again.

"You will soon learn,"

"No I wish not to go," Shasa yelled as the soldier pulled her from her father and mother.

"You will stay," her father bellowed. He always seemed cold to Shasa, as well as her mother. She didn't mind the coldness, but she realized she might never go home. She might not ever see the crystal waters and lush tropics of Aquarius ever again. It devastated her to see her parents watch be pulled away from all she knew. She caught Darien's eyes, they were filled with tears suppressed to falling, but he remained firmed like a prince should stand. Shasa was led into a room among other girls. One girl was streaked with tears, others hide from view, and some even conversed in joyous amusement of random humor. It was a large spacious room, but it was a prison to Shasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon.

"Good Lor child just look at you," yelled a plump women in a servant garbs. Before the servant was an eighteen year old girl covered in mud and all the sorts.

"I was playing with the horses," protested the girl in a child like whine.

"No matter, a lady such as yourself should not be fouled by the soil of Pisces," the servant bellowed, "come, we will prepare you for the party".

The servant took the girl into the wash room and proceeded to bath her. After many hours of scrubbing and scented soap the girl looked more like a young women. Her long red hair and intense green eyes were stunning. Once her hair was pressed and dried it was bounded in large rolls with jewels and baby's breath; looking like a jeweled garden. She was then fitted in her long rose pink gown. The gown tied up her back with lift and rounded neckline. The gown belled from the waist and slightly drug on the floor. Her shoes were pale pink slippers that bounded like ballet slippers. She wasn't really an elegant type of girl. She loved riding the open planes of Pieces. It was a spacious galaxy, designed well with that country get-away. Many wealthy, elderly people choose their retirement homes on Pieces. The young lady was always fascinated by their stories, and many of them road around the countryside with her. She looked herself in the mirror. She was very statuesque, and stunning.

"I see I have finally found the Lady Kayla," the servant cheered as she gazed upon the young woman.

"Oh nana I am going to miss you so," Kayla said as she hugged the servant.

"Oh now child it will be a few short years. And don't be tellen anyone what I have told you," said the servant as she wiped her tears.

"I wont nana," Kayla smiled, "Will father and mother be joining".

"Sadly no, they were held at Neptune, I am sure they will ride with them," the servant said as she applied make-up to the young girls face.

"It's always ties with Neptune before me," Kayla ruffed. It wasn't fair to share everything with Neptune. She has spent countless birthdays and celebrations for the planet Neptune, but was forgotten. She never saw the Neptune child. She was always hidden under veils that cascaded over a bed carried by men. It was if the child was imaginary, or so frail it would bring panic. No matter the case, Kayla took second to the planet and the child of Neptune. The servant just kept doing her work without a word. She already told the child she was going to stay at the Moon Kingdome for a few years, and any more information would cost her life. Kayla was finished and ready for the party.

She entered the palace alone, she was announced alone, she walked gracefully alone, she watched the procession alone, but once the music and the party began, people from all the room gathered to her side. Most of them men who did all they could to charm her, but they seemed only to amuse her. Kayla would dance with them, and laugh at there little games, but none of them seemed to hold much of a spark. She seemed to wait for a certain type of man, who in an instant could sweep her off her feet. She saw a hansom gentleman dance with a lovely young lady with golden hair, and an airy blue gown. They were a beautiful couple and you could see passion and love in her eyes. Kayla wished for the feeling of love and passion.

As Kayla was listening to a young man's story she saw two captivating eyes. They were young but strong. They seem to reach into her soul, and leave her breathless. Suddenly the eyes were gone. Kayla respectively left the conversation in search for those captivating eyes. They were bold dark blue, but deep with worldly passion. Suddenly Kayla's search came to an abrupt halt, as she crashed into strong arms. Kayla looked up and saw the captivating blue eyes she searched for. She couldn't speak, but could only stare into those eyes. With out a word the two began to dance on the dance floor. It was magic and exhilarating. Kayla could not bring herself to speak nor to hear anything but her beating heart. The eyes told her to stay silent and true. The party ended with a slip of the hand. The eyes took one look back at Kayla, and were gone.

Kayla stood frozen for a moment, reliving the feeling she had. A Moon Kingdome soldier came and led her to a large room. Kayla was in shocked at what she saw. Girls hiding or in tears, but others laughing. It was an odd situation. She was alone and was used to it. She took a seat in a vacant corner and visions the dance over and over again in her mind. Perhaps she will have her first kiss when they danced again. There was an odd feeling the room. The room had something else hidden among its walls. Kayla froze and slowly scanned the room. Across the room was the pair of eyes she fell in love with, but the rest of the body among the shadow.


End file.
